miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Mia
' - Name:' Mia - Nickname: 'N/A '- Sex: 'Female '- Age: '18 - '''Species: '''Humanoid *'Race: 'Ningen '-Occupation: 'A traveling swordmaster who agrees to almost any assignment given to her in order to make money. '-Organization: 'N/A '-Orientation: Bisexual '-Relationship: '?? Theme Music-''' *.Main Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aNlzI8JH6o&feature=related *.Battle Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8Sl2WAM-Bk *.Theme of the "White" Stage of "Aura Body" (See below) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDbmbe9TGh0 'Akasha (Origin): '(Discuss with me) (起源 - Kigen The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout his/her life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some even call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Akasha it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual. Once conquered though, it can be mastered in many ways.) ''_Attire_''' '' She wears a variety of clothing and armor based on where and how she travels, but is often seen wearing a white plate on her chest with a gold trim, and a pair of slightly worn dark blue jeans. '- Build: '''Average; athletic - '''Hair Color & Style:' Straight lavender hair which extends down to her lower back. '- Eyes:' Emerald '- BWH (in cm):' '- Height:' 166 cm (~5'5") '- Weight: '''47 kg (~104 lbs) '''_Equipment / Fighting Technique_' ''- Primary Combat Style & Magic:'' Standard Magecraft: Martial Thaumaturgy - Invented Style: Manipulation of all sets of elements; one of the few handful that can actually broaden and attune their Elemental Affinity at whim. Shoots magical attacks out through her circuit medium, the two blessed blades of Ashera, Ragnell & Alondite. Incorporates magical energy with every strike of her sword. A master at swordsplay.) ''- Other Combat Styles:'' ''- Sorcery:'' (Optional) ''- Special/Attributes:'' Aura Body - ''Her body glows a specific color for a brief moment as an indication. With each color activated, the more powerful she becomes. Colors listed weakest to strongest: #Yellow. #Green: ''Petty things such as regular bullets dont harm her from this level on. #Blue: Most dont survive from this level on. #Red. #Black: Ultimate defense. #White: Maxed stats. _Bio_ Throughout her life, Mia has been a wandering master of swordfighting and magical abilities. She practiced with a sword as early as the age of 4, being born and raised in a noble class in the capital of Fransia, Belcross. Though having a natural dislike for combat, she trained very often in case a situation rose where she had to defend herself. She naturally grew quite good at fighting with a sword, continually training day in and day out. Ever since the conflict between Kaval and Fransia, Mia has always had a natural dislike for the inhabitants of Kaval, even though their two countries are united now. Even during the time that North and South Camiron had invaded Fransia, Mia continued to train harder, predicting that she would soon be in a real fight. Though taunted her because of her small size, she cut down whoever tried to attack her or stood in her way. After her 10 years of experience at the town of Belcross, she decided to gather what she could and leave. Gathering as much food and supplies as she could, she set out on a journey. Mia never knew exactly where she was going, but continues to travel up until today all around the world wherever safe. Throughout her travels, she has made many friends as well as bitter rivals. Though she has been to many pleasant areas around the world, she has made some mistakes by traveling into the territory of other countries, creating much tension between her and them. Over her years of traveling, she adopted several new tricks to add to her fighting style. _Miscellanious_ Mia's favorite hobby is reading books. Mia has a natural dislike for people, not socializing with anyone unless they talk to her first. Though fighting with a sword and magic, Mia has always wanted to learn how to use a bow. Mia's favorite food is a Chinese noodle dish called Beef Mai Fun.